


Kirby Nightmare Gear AU Chat Adventures

by HeartStarWarrior



Series: Kirby Nightmare Gear AU [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Dreamy Gear, Gen, Multi, kirby AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartStarWarrior/pseuds/HeartStarWarrior
Summary: In an Alternate Steampunky Universe, Kirby is a Star Warrior by day...and also by night. But hey, he gets some time to chat with his friends at least.
Series: Kirby Nightmare Gear AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985887
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kirby Chatfics





	1. Welcome to the Chat!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why would you give everyone a cell phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943421) by [CrackheadMossMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackheadMossMan/pseuds/CrackheadMossMan). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend:  
> The Star Child: Kirby  
> Sir Meta Knight: duh  
> The Great King: King Dedede  
> Bandana?...ok/The Speared Protector: Bandana Dee  
> Squeakers: Daroach  
> and  
> Master Mage: Magolor

**Sir Meta Knight** has added **Kirby** to the chat **《** **S** **tar Allies》.**

 **Sir Meta Knight** has changed **Kirby** 's name to **The Star Child.**

 **The Star Child:** "The Star Child?" Why'd you change my name to that?

 **Sir Meta Knight:** You fell from the stars and you are a child. Seems obvious, no.

 **The Star Child:** I meant why change it at all? It was fine as Kirby.

 **Sir Meta Knight:** Just in case some one is on to us. We need to keep your identity secret until you are able to defend yourself.

 **The Great King:** Not really, he's just obsessed with cool nicknames.

 **Sir Meta Knight:** Am not.

 **The Star Child:** Ah I see.

 **The Star Child:** So who else is here?

 **Sir Meta Knight:** Only people we know we can trust. That's you, me, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee. I would have invited the other living Star Warrior but I'd rather spare you from his...speaking mannerisms for a while.

 **The Star Child:** Huh.

 **The Star Child:** Kinda lonely though isn't it?

 **Bandana?...ok...:** Yeah, but we're kinda the only people who Meta Knight talks to so I guess we're the only guys he trusts.

 **Bandana?...ok...:** Also, whoever keeps changing my name, I DO have a reason I call myself Bandana Dee! I have the bandana under my hat!

 **Sir Meta Knight:** Hm...I don't recall changing your name. Let me fix it for you.

 **Sir Meta Knight** changed **Bandana?...ok...** 's name to **The Speared Protector.**

 **The Speared Protector:** That's better. Thanks.

 **The Great King:** Wait a sec...I didn't change it either...and me and Meta are the only people with name changing privileges in this chat...

 **Squeakers:** Hey, word of advice for next time, don't leave your phone out on your bedside table without any sort of password keeping weirdos out of your phone.

 **The Great King:** HEY WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!

 **Squeakers:** And yet, here we are.

 **The Great King:** WAIT WHEN DID YOU GET MOD PRIVILEGES?!?!

 **Master Mage:** As you all surely know, nobody likes strangers in their super secret chat meant to be used for discussions on how to stop people from dying thanks to some guy everyone thinks is supposed to be dead. That's why today's invasion of your personal private space is brought to you by Nord VPN protected by LifeLock.

 **Sir Meta Knight:** Get out.

 **Sir Meta Knight** has kicked **Squeakers** from the chat **《** **S** **tar Allies》.**

 **Sir Meta Knight** has kicked **Master Mage** from the chat **《** **S** **tar Allies》.**

 **The Star Child:** That was weird.

 **Sir Meta Knight:** Good riddance. I never want to see those two again.


	2. Company Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen where the good guys chat...what about the bad guys?

**Ms. S.P.H.** has created **Company Chat.**

 **Ms. S.P.H.** has added **6** **users** to **Company Chat.**

**Ms. S.P.H.:** Greetings, Boss! Welcome to the Official Company Chat!

 **Ms. S.P.H.:** Oh and the rest of you too I guess.

 **Night Terror:** I see. How wonderful.

 **Little Heart:** Um, if you don't mind me asking, why is it just us?

 **Ms. S.P.H.:** Because we're the only important ones here.

 **Max:** gsieudhsjf

 **Ms. S.P.H.:** Um, that's not how you use a phone...

 **CS:** Seems someone is having trouble with technology. Funny, I thought you were an expert on that sort of thing, Max.

 **Max:** HEY! SHUT UP SHORTIE! I JUST NEEDED TO GET ADJUSTED TO THIS THING!

 **Witchy:** Ah, there he is.

 **"Light" Mage:** Took long enough, grandpa.

 **Max:** I AM 34 YEARS OLD, DON'T CALL ME GRANDPA!

 **"Light" Mage:** Ok Boomer

 **Witchy:** Ok Boomer

 **"Light" Mage:** Jinx! You owe me a soda from the vending machine, Gryll!

 **Witchy:** Yeah, I guess.

 **Night Terror:** Now, the question is, what exactly shall we use this for?

 **Ms. S.P.H.:** Well, this is a way for us to communicate without having to scream across the hall for each other.

 **Night Terror:** Oh, come on. You know I love to do that.

 **Ms. S.P.H.:** Well you can keep doing that, but personally I don't like having to hurt my voice calling for Iridessa to help me with something.

 **"Light" Mage:** Yeah, I don't like that much either.

 **Ms. S.P.H.:** So we have the main chat for things we want to discuss out loud and you can send private chats to people if you don't want the rest to know what you're scheming...or perhaps don't want to inconvenience everyone.

 **Little Heart:**...

 **Little Heart:** Don't I do that already?

 **Ms. S.P.H.:** Hahaha. Good one, Fright.

 **Little Heart:** Um, I wasn't joking.

 **Witchy:** Hm...let me try that...

* * *

_**Witchy** sent a chat request to **Little Heart.**_

_**Little Heart** accepted **Witchy's** chat request._

**Little Heart:** Oh yay! It works! We can tell the others now!  
  
 **Witchy:** Listen, Fright...there's a reason I chose you to talk to.  
  
 **Little Heart:** Hm?

 **Little Heart:** Why is that?

 **Witchy:** Because you're the only person I can trust not to rat me out.  
  
 **Little Heart:** What do you mean?

 **Witchy:** Well, firstly, I can't tell the boss because he'd kill me, Iridessa and CS are too loyal to let me get away with this if they found out, and Susie and Max wouldn't listen to me and refuse to understand why I'm doing this and would tell on me. You're probably the nicest of these people, so you're my best chance.  
  
 **Little Heart:** Wait, what are you doing?

 **Witchy:** I'm quitting.

 **Little Heart:** Huh? Why?

 **Little Heart:** And why would telling the others be bad?  
  
 **Witchy:** Both for the same reason. This whole thing with this company is worse than I've always been told. Our boss is a powerful mage with dark powers who wishes to rule this universe and trap it in his perfect little world were everyone is trapped in their worst nightmare. Literally. Now that I know that, I don't want to be a part of that. So I'm breaking out tonight.  
  
 **Little Heart:** A-are you sure about that, Gryll? Are you sure you didn't mishear something he said?

 **Witchy:** I'm sure. For one thing, I didn't mishear it, I read it. I found these files he's been hiding from us that explain that whole thing. I don't want to be involved in this...and frankly, considering what he's done to you...I don't know why you'd want to be here anymore. So I'm getting out before I can get caught. And you should consider leaving too.  
  
 **Little Heart:** Well...I'm not sure if I want to...I don't know what I'd do if I got outside?  
  
 **Little Heart:** But...I'll respect your decision anyway. My lips are sealed.  
  
 **Witchy:** Thanks Fright.  
  


* * *

 **Company Chat  
  
Witchy: **It works great!  
  
 **CS:** That's good to hear. Are you perhaps willing to share what you were talking about? I mean, you took a while in there.  
  
 **Little Heart:** We'd prefer not to. It's a secret ;)  
  
 **CS:** Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure this will prove plenty helpful in our future projects.  
  
 **Night Terror:** Hm, actually, I think I'd like to try one of these secret messages myself. How many can I talk with at once if I may ask?  
  
 **Ms. S.P.H.:** Half the main limit, so 50 for private chats, 100 for main chats. At least with the current version.

 ** **Night Terror:**** I see...Thank you Susanna.  
  


* * *

_****Night Terror**** sent a chat request to **CS, "Light" Mage, and Max**_

_**CS** accepted ****Night Terror'**** **s** chat request._

_**Light" Mage** accepted ****Night Terror'**** **s** chat request._

****Night Terror:**** Now, as you know, there are things we need to keep from discussing in the main chatroom. For example, the sort of things we made our little Fright for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did this have last chapter's notes in it I don't want notes at all what the heckie?


	3. Two Hearts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby invites Magolor to the main chat to ask a very important question.

**The Star Child** has added **Magolor** to the chat **《** **S** **tar Allies》.**

**Sir Meta Knight:** Kirby...you're not supposed to invite strangers to this chat. That means not inviting that vendor who shows up periodically.

**The Star Child:** Mags isn't a stranger though. I told him about this whole Star Warrior stuff. We can trust him.

**Magolor:** Yeah do you think I'm gonna tell you know who about this? No way! I hardly know the guy and I hate him. Thinks he's so mighty...  
  
**Sir Meta Knight:** Well...I suppose if Kirby trusts you then you can stay.  
  
**The Star Child:** YAY!

**The Star Child:** Oh, btw, Mags, I wanted to ask you a question.

**Magolor:** Sure, what is it?

**The Star Child:** Dedede showed me this documentary the other day and I think you might know about this.

**Magolor:** Actually hold that thought kid

**Magolor:** Can I get my name changed?

**Sir Meta Knight:** Ah, yes of course. If you'll be staying you need a codename.

**Magolor:** Cool! I was thinking, "Master Mage" or "Mags the Great"

**The Great King** has changed **Magolor** 's name to **Egg** **.**

**Egg:**...

**Egg:** I'm sure you think that's hilarious.

**The Great King:** I do.

**Egg:** Anyway...what's your question kid?

**The Star Child:** Are you a Time Lord?

**Egg:** What?

**The Speared Protector:** Welp, the king spit his drink on my face and he's laughing uncontrollably. 

**The Great King:** HAHAHA! OH I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT!

**Sir Meta Knight:** Dedede...did you tell Kirby that Doctor Who show was a documentary?

**The Great King:** Yes.

**Sir Meta Knight:** You know that implies the events are factual...correct?

**The Great King:** Yes.

**Sir Meta Knight:** Dedede, why do I work with you?

**Egg:** Well the answer is no. Sorry. That show isn't real. It's just cheap British Sci-Fi.

**The Star Child:** But you have so much in common with that Doctor guy!

**The Star Child:** You travel the universe, you stole a ship that's blue and bigger on the inside, and you have weird fashion sense.

**Egg:** MY FASHION SENSE IS NOT WEIRD!

**The Great King:** I don't know. No normal person has a chain on the tip of their ear.

**Egg:** IT'S A CULTURAL THING!

**The Speared Protector:** Wait does that mean you have two hearts?

**Egg:** I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A TIME LORD!

**Egg:** I'm going to bed.

**The Star Child:** Ok. Sleep tight Mags!

**The Great King:**...

**The Great King:** DO YA FANCY BILLIE PIPER?!

**Egg:** NO!


End file.
